


South side bars

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: A perverted old man hits on Ian and doesn't take no for an answer. Mickey shows him not to mess with his boyfriend and then they have hot shower sex.Also the violence isn't actually that graphic but there is some violence so I put it as a warning anyway.





	South side bars

There's this old lowlifes bar on the corner of the south side. The bricks are worn out and the drinks aren't so good, but it's voted the best shittiest bar on the south side and that's something. 

That's where Ian was now, he'd grew up around here and was more than used to overage men hitting and groping on him, that didn't mean he was okay with it though. He was okay with how much he got payed off of them, but he always felt weird doing it. Not that he does anymore, not now that him and Mickey are a real couple. 

He was standing in the corner, drink in hand and swaying slowly to the old song playing on the jukebox when a man in his fifties came over to him. 

"Well aren't you sweet?" The man asked, Ian just rolled his eyes and replied with a quick "I'm not interested" hoping it would get his point across. 

The man pulled what looked like at least a hundred dollars out of his pocket and asked "you sure? There's more where this came from" 

"I'm sure" Ian said again, trying to move away from the man slightly. 

"Everything okay here Ian?" Kev asked. 

Ian just nodded in assurance but Kev wasn't at all convinced so he went to the back room to call Mickey, knowing that if anything happened to Mickey Milkovich's boyfriend in his bar, he'd probably die. 

 

"Hey Mickey. There's some old man at the bar trying to hit on Ian and he looks pretty uncomfortab-" Kev said but before he finished his sentence the phone call had already ended. 

"Come on, just a little taste" The man said while trying to push himself onto Ian. 

"I said no, fuck off" Ian said, louder now than he was being before. 

The man had cornered Ian now and was trying to get into his pants. 

"Come on.. five minutes for five hundred" The man said. Ian pushed him, quite hard but the man just laughed as he fell back and caught himself on a table top. 

"I like them feisty" 

"Get outta here man" Ian threatened but the man did nothing but smirk and move closer. 

"You have to the count of three to get the fuck off him, leave that money on the table and scoot" Mickey threatened from behind the man, who had turned around, face already falling at the sight of being threatened by a Milkovich. 

"1...2.. That's it" Mickey said, anger evident in his voice. Ian just chuckled a little at the fact that this artefact actually thought he could fight Mickey. 

Mick grabbed his shoulder roughly, turning the pervert around and kneeing him in the balls. He then took the man's position as an opportunity to elbow him in the face and swing a few punches. By this point there was a lot of blood and Ian was sure he saw a tooth or two fall out. 

"You ever touch him again and I'll kill you, and your fucking family. You hear me?" Mickey shouted and the man could only nod. 

"Good, now get the fuck outta here"

The man stumbled out of the door, leaving the money behind on his way out. He was running surprisingly fast for just being beaten. Probably trying to avoid it happening again. 

"How'd you even know where I was?" Ian asked curiously. 

"Kev called. Next time you call me" Mickey ordered and Ian chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

The two headed back to the Gallagher's house with a bottle of beer each and landed on the couch. 

"Thanks Mick" Ian said out of the blue. 

"For what?" Mickey asked in a confused tone. 

"For having my back man. More than I can say about anyone else" Ian thanked him. 

"If I don't have your back I don't get laid" Mickey laughed but his eyes were soft and Ian knew that insults were his way of showing affection so he laughed too. 

Mickey laid a simple but meaningful kiss onto the top of Ian's head and jumped back in shock when the door to the Gallagher's house swung open. 

Fucking Frank. 

Ian shot up in realisation of who was here and quickly headed towards Frank to remove him from the house. 

"Come on Frank. Fuck off." Ian said in annoyance, sick of having to tell him the same damn thing every day. 

"Now is that any way to talk to your gracious father? Where's Liam?" Frank asked, he smelled like booze and weed and his hair was greasy. Nothing new. 

"He's not here. Piss off" Ian said again.

Frank sighed and pushed past Ian, walking towards the kitchen, presumably for some beer. 

Ian grabbed the pepper spray off of the counter and held it up to Frank. 

"1...2..." Ian started but Frank just stayed put, looking at him menacingly almost daring him to, Ian was more than okay with accepting this dare. 

All of a sudden Mickey was at Ian's side and glaring at Frank. 

"Look, how about you too get on with your gay business and I'll go get Liam? Everyone's a winner" Frank questioned, trying to talk his way out of this. 

Mickey laughed a little before lunging at Frank hitting him directly in the face. Frank let out a chain of "fucks" but Mickey didn't stop at one punch. The left side of Frank's face was covered completely in blood and he was lying on the floor crunched up. 

"If I see you back here you're fucking dead" Mickey warned before punching him one last time and throwing him outside. 

"I'm starting to get migraines every time I see the bastard." Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey into him, pupils dilating and the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. 

"Well since you're covered in even more blood I guess we're gonna have to water you down.." Ian smugly Implied earning a knowing smirk from Mickey as he let Ian pull him up the stairs and to the bathroom. 

Ian shoved Mickey in and closed the door behind them, he started ripping the clothing off of his boyfriend while trying desperately to remove his own. 

Mickey's hand wandered down to Ian's waist pulling him in closer then began palming him through his boxers. 

Soon enough the boxers were gone too. 

Mickey's mouth was settled around Ian's dick and he was sucking and licking lustily. The blood on his face was probably somewhere else now too but neither of them seemed to care, being all too familiar with blood and sex. 

Mickey ran his tongue up the entirety of Ian's length then took it all in his mouth, chocking slightly but still loving every moment of it. 

Ian turned Mickey around now, his cock being more than hard enough to go all the way. 

Ian turned the water on and moved the dial so it was room temperature instead of scolding and stepped into the shower pulling Mickey in with him. 

Their waists were clashing and they were pressed tightly against each other, tongues roaming each other's mouths dangerously. 

Ian turned Mickey around and grabbed a rubber from near the sink, ripping it open with his teeth and quickly rolling it down his length. The water from the shower faucet was enough of a lubricant and they'd done it far to many times for Mickey to need fingers so he positioned himself and entered Mickey. 

A sudden rush flew through them both and Ian through his head back in pleasure. 

"Fuck Mick." Ian moaned and Mickey could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Ian started thrusting into Mickey in a slower rhythm than usual but still fast nonetheless. 

"Right there" Mickey stuttered out, head to clouded with pleasure to be able to form sentences properly. 

Ian knew what Mick wanted and picked up the pace, thrusting harder, pounding into his south side boyfriend with his hands interlocked with Mickey's and both of their hands resting on the wall of the shower. 

Ian loved this feeling more than any high. It was his ultimate high. The way he felt when it was him and Mick and nobody else. The way it felt when he was inside of his boyfriend and closer to insanity. Mick loved it too, he'd never show this side of him to anyone other than Ian. 

Mickey moaned incoherent words and Ian growled in anticipation. He thrusted a couple more times then came inside of Mick which sent Mickey over the edge causing him to come a second later. 

Ian fell onto Mickey, who kept the weight of them both as he held onto the shower pole. 

They were both sufficiently clean so they decided to leave the shower and spend the night in Ian's bed. 

Ian was already dressed in some clean underwear and lying in bed when Mickey joined him in some boxers he borrowed from Ian. 

Mickey leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto Ian's head, lifting the covers up a little higher to make sure Ian didn't get cold during the night and wrapped an arm under Ian's neck and another one over his waist protectively. 

"G'night Mick. I love you" Ian said with no hesitation, he meant it. The only person he's ever truly loved. 

"Love you too Gallagher."


End file.
